Yoshio Kinjo
Yoshio John Andrew Kinjo is a 17 year old Junior from Tokyo who transfered to Gekkoukan High during August due to scholarship. Personality Yoshio prefered to be isolated from most others, he prefers to remain quiet, however he has no problem with voicing his own opinion, which can lead to some interesting scenarios with different people around the dorm and at school, he prefererd not to get too attached due to past experiences that lead to his life of being an introvert, he spends most of his time on his laptop either in the lobby or in his room, he prefers to keep a calm demeanor as well. Over time, after he got to know some people at the dorm, he has revealed more of his true personality in that he likes to make a few jokes here and there, he still prefers to keep quiet about his past, even sometimes trying to change the subject, though sometimes he leeks out a few details. He is also a really good singer/dancer when he wants to be, specialising in 80s songs, he can also make some kickass sushi (According to Tamiko). Then... theres the Master... the original, he is the otherside... in most ways... he is arrogant, narcissistic and wants Yoshio all to himself. The Master is also the original side of Yoshio, splitting at the moment his father shot himself, as a result his true traits are unknown, however, one thing is for certain, he is still the child he was 7 years ago, even down to the spoiled little ass-ness. Appearance Yoshio is 5'10" (177cm), light-caucasian male with short black hair and brown eyes, he is a medium build with bad posture, he is usually seen wearing black trackpants, a grey t-shirt with an open black and white shirt with rolled up sleeves over it, sandshoes, a wristwatch and a black and white pinestriped fedora, during winter the black and white shirt is replaced with a black hoodie. His formalware consists of his black and white shirt buttoned up to two buttons, a black waistcoat, black tie, his black trackpants and his fedora. Relationships Asalieri: The jokes, the references, the pop culture, Yoshio and Asa have a relationship that is based off those three qualities. Yoshio finds Asa fun to be around, and he enjoys Asa's sense of humor and their love of insulting Clovis. Yoshio also feels that Asa has a good taste in music, #Queen4Lyfe. When snow finally fell over Tatsumi, Asa, Yoshio and a few others held a Snowball fight, but to Yoshi and Asa, it came down to more than a snowball fight, it came down to who can "protect their woman the best." Yoshio as reached the status of Asas' Bro, and vise versa. Atsuki: Yoshio and Atsumo I mean err umm Atsuki have just recently started getting to know each other, and by that I mean that Atsuki knows how messed up Yoshio can be and Yoshio knows how much Atsuki's punches hurt... Clovis: One of the first people that Yoshio met at the dorm, They sometimes makes a few jokes about eachother, but they mean no harm, just for a good laugh here and there. Deep down Yoshio respects Clovis for two reasons, 1. Because he became the Champ of Gekkou High and 2. Because Clov could probably knock Yosh out with a couple of punches. As long as Clovis keeps providing dummies to burn, they're cool, he felt sorry for Clovis when he found out that Clov has virtually wrecked his arm, making him unable and unwilling to fight, Yoshio was one of the first to find out about Clovis' Depression, causing him to break down, knowing what he said to Clov may have made it worse, only time can tell what will happen to their relationship now, Yoshio has decided to keep his distance from Clov until such time that he feels better... But he wasn't able to go through with it, running into Clovis here and there until finally, on the roof of a skyscraper, the old Clovis returned, leading them to become good friends again. David: '''When Yoshio found out that David was on a 1+ Pack of cigarettes a day, he was apart of the team to try and help him quit, which ended poorly, now he is quiting again and David has Yoshio's full support, Yoshio was also there for his awakening, where Yoshio showed David how to use the Evoker, helping him to summon his Persona and defeat the Ice-tank thing. Yoshio has a laugh and a joke with David, Yoshio's sister on the otherhand got the first impression that he was trying to hit on her... Didn't end well for David, he did end up giving Yosh a cool new watch though, one night Yoshio played a drinking game with David, which ended in Yoshio drunk... Was still fun though, Yoshio considers David a good friend. '''Jin: Yoshio is glad that he knows someone at the dorm who had a sort of rich upbringing like he did, however he is also kinda envious of the same fact knowing that all that wealth didn't go away leaving him in the streets as with the Kinjo fund, Yoshio was part of the team that assaulted the Mayonaka Estate to retreive Jin, when they found Jin, the first thing Yoshio got was a blade to the throat, after that was the Shimmering Shades and Bitching Banshees, followed by infreaquent moments of Tinitus... The next day Yoshio found out the Banshees' Scissors in Jins room, when he tried picking them up, he just collapsed to the floor... Kelsey: One of the teachers Yoshio feels calmer around, he is also his coach with both training and trying to keep the sadistic tendencies away. Yoshio has also recently been chosen to help Kelsey in uncovering information surrounding Mochizuki, their backstory and uncover the truth surrounding this mysterious Yuto Takahashi. On their first investigation together, Yoshio reveiled the reason why he is messed up as well as his history. Yoshio has also notice the frustration that Kelsey shows everytime that Yoshio snaps/loses it/pulls an impulsive decision, (eg blowing up the basement of the Abandoned Building), as part of one of their assignments, Yoshi ended up spending the night in a hotel with Kelsey, kinda awkward... The day after they sang sweet tunes whilst Tami jammed on the guitar and also discussed the future. A few days after the Ryuukou battle, Kelsey and Tami confronted Yoshio about the problems with the Split-Personality before eventually pushing the other side of him too far for it to handle, he is one of the only people who have interacted with the Master. Ruka: Previously The Turbo Defence Maid Rose, the moment that Yoshio found out that she was a robot, the first thing he asked was "Do you have a coffee machine." He also likes to joke about the roboticness...ness...ness...ness, though they mean no harm, he thinks that she is a good singer, though he feels that she is using Autotune most of the time, Yoshio ended up carrying her home after Davids Awakening, when he found out that Rose had the shadow plague, Yoshio tried not to be one of those who completely lost trust in her, however still being skeptic about who's side she is truly on. Now that Rose has changed back to human form, he has started getting along better with her, joking about her Britishness at the same time. Seiji: Yoshio finds Seiji fun to be around at times, it was his idea to expand upon Seto's nickname for him and evolve it to Yoshi-raptor! Yoshio hopes to get to know Seiji a little better and to hang out with him more in the future. During Yoshio's birthday, it was Seiji's gift of a new fedora that helped him realize that he should start living without the constant holdback of his fathers memory, changing his life for the better. Seto: Virtually, Yoshio considered Seto a rival, physically, Yoshio considered Seto a friend, he was saddened by the news of Seto's death partially because he will never get the 40,000 Yen lost in various bets and he will never feel the satisfaction of finally beating Seto at his own game, it was Seto who came up with the nickname Yoshi for Yoshio. Tamiko: '''The partial opposite of Yoshio, less sadistic, more happy and fun, they sometimes joke about these differences, they also joke that their relationship is purely based upon who's insult is better. During the Karaoke night, the two shared a dance together in which Yoshio showed off some of his smooth partner dancing moves, a rather eventfull evening at Escapade ended in them both getting pissed drunk and blurting out that they both like eachother and passing out, though, Yoshio was more subtle in revealing his feelings than Tamiko, after a small rocky part, eventually, on the roof of Gekkoukan High, they reconsiled and have now started a relationship, now that they are in a relationship, Yoshio is trying to control his split personality, so that he can keep his promise to her, the promise that she'll never lose him, though, for the most part, it isn't helping much, as during Halloween, when trying to talk to her about the person in his head, he lost control, his split personality came through, revealing the third personality, which, after dialogue, hit her, Yoshio still regrets his actions, being filled with guilt for the next couple days following. After the Clovis Incident was delt with, Tami, Clovis, Clovis' new persona 'Sun' and Yoshio spent an evening in the park, to which Yoshio and Tamiko looked rather cute together, Tami falling asleep on him in the process, then there was the snowball fight, these two formed the Dream Team and owned everyones asses cause of their high defence and strategies, and there was his birthday, Yoshio will never forget the image of Tami in a maid costume... Never forget! After a persuit of trying to get her to open up, which for the most part ended miserably, he met her father, who broke her even more... in the end, in Yoshios' room, they shared a story and a kiss. After the Ryuukou battle, Yoshio lost a bet, and as a result, he had to wear the maid outfit for her, with a lot of embarrasment, then after that, both Tamiko and Kelsey were there when the Master revealed that the Yoshio that they know and love was actually the result of Split Personality that was caused the moment his dad shot himself. A few days later, Yoshio found out there was voices in her head, then the Master used that to get more info, which ended badly... a few days later, Yoshio found out what she did to her sister, and he watched her get her Ultimate, he says he accepts her for who she is, but he worries about what would happen if he gets on the wrong side of her, despite this he still lets her sleep in his room whist hers is being renovated though. '''Chihiro Kinjo: Yoshio's little big sister, Yoshio can never get annoyed at her, her constant smile will never let him, he was shocked to find her at the door on his birthday, which rapedly became his best birthday ever, she helped Asa bake the cake, burned David and Seiji, and she found out that Yoshio has finally got a girlfriend, she cares about Yoshio deeply, knowing that the only way forward is up (or some Cliche shonen bullshit like that...), she hopes that Yoshio can fully control his demons soon enough, when it came for her to leave, she was pretty pissed off at him for letting his split personality-ness get the better, causing Yoshio to start to break. Will get more done in time Persona Weapons: Dual short swords, hilt of the swords is a fine shade of black with a gold strip down the middle leading to a golden cross-like design seperating the blade from the hilt, the blade itself is made from a dark steel and has light gold symbols near the hilt. Due to the dual swords, Yoshio gets two slash attacks in during melee combat. Persona: ''' ''Initial: Nebiros. '''''Ultimate: Master of Puppets. *'Arcana: '''Hermit *'Abilities:' Fire and Ailment (Fear/Poison) with Defense Debuf Auxiliary *'Appearance: Pale white body covered in black veins leading to a black heart, wears a robe and cloak with flame hair, has a large Maniquinne Dummy attached to its right hand via small tendrals from the fingers to the hands and legs and a large tendral originating from his palm. *'''Repels: Fire, Weak: Elect. Abilities Stats: *'STR: 1' *'MAG: 4' *'END: 3' *'AGL: 3' *'LCK: 4' Skills *Blaze of Fire *Agidyne *Poison Mist *Evil Smile *Rakunda *Ailment Boost *Poison Boost *Fear Boost Story Yoshio was born to a high class family in Tokyo, his mother was from America and his father was Japanese, he grew up with his sister taking care of him due to the fact that his parents would be working either in another part of Japan or somewhere overseas, however when his parents company crashed, Yoshio's father was caught in a deep depression, drinking his life away, soon enough his mother left his father and moved to America, causing his father to become worse and worse, attempting suicide three times before he finally put a bullet in his brain when Yoshio was only 10, causing him to go into brief moments of rampage, which resulted in him hospitalizing many in his class for a few weeks. Now having to struggle with multiple jobs, Yoshio's sister started to take care of him. Over time, Yoshio started drawing more and more afar from those at his previous school until he had no friends, however, when he was 16 he was awarded the chance to get a scholarship for Gekkoukan High in Tatsumi Port Island, seeing this as his opotunity to actually go somewhere, Yoshio accepted it. Saying goodbye to his sister, he promised that he would return better than he was before. Yoshio moved into the dorm mid August and is due to start at Gekkoukan High at the beginning of September. Story so far Arrived around mid August time, late August he awakend to Nebiros which ended in a Knock-Out, early September he started at school, expanding on his relationships, soon after he had a training match against Kelsey in which he tried out some new moves, mid September him and a few others face the Shadow Strength Arcana, which ended in a well earned victory, then some shit happened. Early October, was Karaoke Night, to which Yoshio totally rocked with 80s hits, then some more shit happened, and now, he is is helping Kelsey sort out some shit with researching Mochizuki, however, during the first investigation, he told Kelsey of his past, which caused him to start getting recessive images of his father, after some more shit happened, Yoshio got a job at DUCKBURGER! then more shit... That puts us to Escapade, oh wow, Yoshio was drunk then, during the drunkness, he must of pushed a button cause Tamiko blurted out that she liked him, causing him to pass out, when he awoke, he told her his feelings as well, causing her to pass out, and then some more shit happened. He was apart of the team who defeated the Death arcana, however, something caused him to go fully out of control, even trying to go head on with the masked man, afterwards, he went out on a date with Tamiko, but lost it at her when she went out with Ava the day after, causing them both to be mad at themselves, they reconsiled the day after and are now in a semi-stable relationship, them more shit happend. He was apart of the team who helped David awaken, even going so far as to give Dave his evoker to help him summon, it ended in a victory and an awakening, then there was the School Mess Hall event thing-y, that was a rather hard time for Yoshio, getting into a fight with Clovis, almost losing his cool at him, only to find out that Clovis was actually suffering from Depression, causing Yosh to break, essentually, opening up access for a new force to take control, what is refered to as... The Councel, and their leader, The Master, essentually taking any and all control of Yoshio's mind, what they are, who are they, what are their goals, why are they doing this, all this and more will be answered next time, same Bat-time, same Bat-channel! Hah, fooled you, they weren't answered, this is just a minor edit, so hold your horses... Cough anyhow, stop breaking the forth wall... ''Cough. ''Halloween, boy that was eventful, him and Tami being cute as always, the Halloween Masscare and finally, the big reveal, the Master, making himself known, and making himself stick, by slapping Tamiko. Then there was the resolve to the Clovis Incident ontop of a skyscraper, followed by the park shenanigens, after a day of DDR and Kumatai Bloodsport, Yosh, Clov and Tami ended up at the park in which they played on the equipment until they were tired and lying on the grass. A couple days later and snow hit Tatsumi, evolving into the couples snowball championship! Yosh and Tami vs Asa and Rose vs Clovis and Sun, wont bore with details, but Tami and Yosh totally won. Finally, we lead to his birthday, in which... ok... Lightning Round... Yoshio's sister visited, she got to know a few residents, she helped Asa bake, Seiji got Yosh a new fedora, David got Yosh a new watch, Tami got Yosh... Never mind... Tami wore a maid uniform, giving Yosh a mental image he'll keep for life... Yoshio later on tried to get Tami to start talking to him, to try and open up with him, which ended for the most part poorly, also causing his sister also left in a pretty pissed off state thinking that he had lost control, after this Yoshio decided not to try and get Tami to open up to him, after this was the Mayonaka Estate incident, which left Yoshi in pain, close to death and with constant earache, after this, Yoshio met Tami's father, to which afterwards he noticed something else was wrong with Tami, more than usual, however when he tried to bring it up, he got constant rejection, he ended up giving up and going to his room, there was were Tami finally told him something, and where they had their first kiss, and to break that jolly tone, we have the Ryuukou event, the day Yoshio helped a Genocide, after that, Yoshio will never be the same, after helping kill Ryuukou, his sanity broke, allowing for The Master personality to break through and say how Yoshio really felt after killing an entire species, he loved it... What else is in store, who knows, find out next time on Gekkou High Z~! A few days after the Ryuukou incident, Yoshio was called into Kelsey's office to have a meeting with him and Tamiko, in which the Master revealed something, that Yoshio is the result of split personality, and that the Master is the original personality, however, at the same time it was revealed that the Master was in fact just a giant man child, due to being split and put aside at the age of 10. A few days later, he used the Master to try and get more info from Tamiko, about her life, about what she has gone through and why she was so quiet about her backstory, however it ended poorly, but, a few days later, Tami went missing and Yoshio and a few others rushed to find her, however when they did, they were met by their darkest moments in life, reminding Yoshio of his fathers passing, its also the first time that the Master and Yoshio agreed on something, He came out it knowing more about Tamiko than he wanted, he still trusts her, but that could be a little lower than before, though he trusts her to stay in the same bed as her. But, can these issues of trust be good, what will happen now the Master has revealed himself, how will Yoshio keep his sanity, find out all this and more, next time, on Gekkou High Z~! TL,:DR, Some shit happened. Category:Characters Category:Hermit